winter ain't that bad
by reiei
Summary: Hanya sebuah kumpulan drabble tentang Akashi, musim dingin, dan orang-orang di sekililingnya. RakuzanxAkashi. NijiAka. Post Winter Cup AU.


Um, halo, saya numpang lewat lagi di fandom ini dengan sebuah buat acara(?) fic trade sama **tequilame **ehehehe. Niatnya sih bikin Rakuzan x Akashi, tapi berhubung lo lagi ultah dan gw lagi baik, jadilah bias lo nyempil di bawah sana hehehe. So happy birthday ~ Maap kalo ga sesuai harapan ya bruh hahaha.

**Anyway, enjoy.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**winter ain't that bad**

hanya sebuah kumpulan drabble tentang Akashi, musim dingin, dan orang-orang di sekililingnya.

**Rate:**

K+

**Warning: **

shonen ai/BL/yaoi

OOC

failed attempt at fluff

**Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.salju.**

Butiran-butiran putih yang melayang turun menyelimuti bumi itu seakan menjadi pertanda kejatuhannya, mengaburkan merah membara yang selama ini tak pernah padam. Ya, Akashi Seijuurou yang absolut dan tak terkalahkan harus menelan pahitnya kekalahan hari itu. Dan di antara sorak sorai yang membahana serta titik air mata yang tercurah di sekilingnya, Akashi merasakan hatinya bergolak. Antara keperihan atas kekalahannya, dan kelegaan, karena ternyata ia pun dapat kalah. Bahwa ia tak seabsolut yang ia kira. Dan yang paling penting, bahwa ia juga manusia biasa yang dapat merasakan semua perasaan yang tengah dirasakannya.

Dan ia tersenyum. Senyum yang dulu telah sirna itu kembali, dan oh, ia tidak tahu betapa teman-temannya –para genius yang dijuluki sebagai _Kiseki no Sedai_– merindukan senyum itu, serta bagaimana teman-teman setimnya –anggota inti tim Rakuzan– merasakan kehangatan kecil dalam dada mereka yang sesak.

Ah, ia merasa bebas. Ia merasa beban dipundaknya berkurang. Ia merasa kembali hidup. Peduli setan jika nanti ayahnya akan menceramahinya habis-habisan –kekalahan adalah satu hal yang tak termaafkan di keluarga Akashi– tapi yang penting ia dapat kembali merasakan kebahagiaan kecilnya saat bermain basket.

Jadi ia berdiri disana, menyemangati timnya yang menggantung rendah kepala mereka. Ia menyalami anggota tim Seirin dengan senyum, dan tentu saja, beberapa janji akan pembalasan bagi mereka. Ia berdiri disana, pertama kalinya menggenggam piala juara 2 yang terasa asing di tangannya.

Ia yakin bahwa pelatihnya sempat mengatakan beberapa hal padanya, pada mereka, tapi ia tidak ingat. Ia juga tidak ingat bagaimana ia menggiring timnya ke ruang ganti, atau bagaimana ia mengemasi barangnya. Yang ia tahu ia sudah berada di bawah langit kelabu, dengan salju selembut kapas yang jatuh perlahan ke wajahnya. Dingin. Apa salju selalu sedingin ini? Dingin itu seakan mencengkeram dadanya, menyumbat tenggorokannya. Uap putih yang muncul tiap kali ia menghembuskan napas menjadi bukti bagaimana ia mendadak terengah-engah. Ia menggeretakkan giginya, menutup mulutnya rapat, berusaha menahan perasaan yang seakan hendak meledak—

Lalu ada sesuatu yang hangat menyelimutinya. _Scarf_, tampaknya, melihat bagaimana kehangatan itu menyebar dari pundaknya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap seseorang yang telah berdiri di hadapannya. Surai gelapnya tampak kontras dengan salju yang masih terus turun. Dan sepasang mata yang tak pernah kehilangan tatapan lembutnya itu mengintip dari balik bulu mata yang lentik, mengamatinya, menilai keadaannya.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau berdiri di bawah salju begini, Sei-chan," ujarnya dengan dahi berkerut tanda protesnya atas kelakuan kaptennya itu, "bukankah di ramalan cuaca tadi pagi sudah dikatakan kalau malam ini akan turun salju?"

Tangannya bergerak luwes membenarkan posisi _scarf_ pemuda berambut merah itu, sementara yang bersangkutan hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Namun _s__carf_ sewarna dengan yang melingkar di lehernya dan bertengger manis di pundak Mibuchi tak luput dari pengamatannya. Ingin ia bertanya kenapa pemuda cantik itu repot-repot membawa dua helai _scarf_, tapi ia terlalu enggan untuk membuka mulut. Ia tak akan mengakui bahwa sebenarnya ia takut jika ia berbicara, pertahanan dirinya akan runtuh.

"Sei-chan...," panggilan wakil kaptennya membuat Akashi kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada pemuda itu. Kedua tangan yang lebih lebar dari miliknya itu masih berada di pundaknya. "Kadang kekalahan dapat membuat kita belajar lebih banyak."

"...kalah tetaplah kalah, Mibuchi. Jangan berusaha menghiburku," jawab Akashi dingin. Meskipun suaranya terdengar lebih pelan dari biasanya, catat Mibuchi.

Bibir pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu melengkung ke atas. "Tapi apa yang kukatakan memang benar, Sei-chan. Lagipula...," Akashi merasakan tubuhnya ditarik hingga wajahnya terbenam dalam jaket putih-biru milik lawan bicaranya, "...kemenangan akan lebih manis setelah merasakan pahitnya kekalahan. Sekarang kau akan bisa merasakan itu."

Akashi tidak tahu apakah kelembutan yang menguar dari perkataannya atau kehangatan yang diberikan oleh sepasang lengan yang memeluknya yang meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Yang mana pun itu, butir-butir bening telah berhasil lolos dari kedua manik _scarlet_nya, sebagian meresap ke dalam _scarf_ yang menutupi separuh wajahnya dan sebagian meresap ke dalam jaket Mibuchi.

Mibuchi, di sisi lain, hanya terus mendekapnya erat dalam diam. Atau setidaknya sampai ia berhasil mengendalikan tangisnya.

"Sei-chan, berjanjilah kalau ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku melihatmu menangis," bisiknya lembut, Akashi bahkan sempat curiga bahwa yang didengarnya adalah suara bisikan angin. Meskipun begitu, bibirnya telah terlanjur mengukir lengkung yang jarang tercipta.

"Akan kubuatkan banyak kue kalau kau berjanji."

"Aku bukan kau yang suka makanan manis," ujarnya. Seberapapun ia berusaha berpura-pura kalau ia baik-baik saja, ia tahu suaranya masih bergetar.

"Eeeh—"

"Tapi segelas teh panas dan manju hangat mungkin tidak terlalu buruk, _Reo-nee_."

Reo mendengus, "Kenapa kau juga jadi ikut-ikutan memanggilku begitu, Sei-chan."

Dan lengkung yang sama terpantul dari wajah sang wakil kapten Rakuzan.

* * *

><p><strong>.yakiniku.<strong>

Tiga hari setelah final Winter Cup, dan Akashi telah disibukkan dengan tugas-tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS, tugas-tugas yang harus diselesaikannya sebelum libur musim dingin tiba. Matahari telah kembali keperaduannya saat ia keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Niatnya sih, ingin cepat pulang dan melanjutkan permainan shoginya –melawan diri sendiri, ya– namun ia terlanjur bilang pada sopirnya untuk tidak usah menjemputnya hari itu. Jadi Akashi Seijuurou berjalan menjauhi gerbang sekolahnya sambil berharap ada taksi yang lewat.

Namun sebelum berhasil menemui taksi, ia malah menemui seorang pemuda dengan tubuh besar berotot dan kulit yang terbakar sinar matahari. Dahi Akashi berkerut, mengenali salah satu teman setimnya bahkan sebelum pemuda yang lebih tua ini menyadari keberadaannya. Sayangnya pemuda gempal itu baru menyadarinya kehadirannya saat ia menabrak pemuda berambut sewarna nyala api itu. Cukup keras, tapi untungnya Akashi cukup pintar untuk menghindar sebelum dirinya remuk tertabrak. Tapi memang otot-otot Nebuya bukan cuma untung pajangan saja, tenaganya tidak diragukan lagi. Jadi Akashi sedikit terhuyung ke belakang setelah menghindari 'tabrakan maut' itu.

"Gah—maaf—! Oh, Akashi? Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini!" seru pemuda itu dengan sumringah, mengabaikan bahwa ia hampir saja menabrak kapten mungilnya.

Akashi mendecak, berpikir tidak ada yang 'kebetulan' dari bertemu dengan teman setimmu beberapa meter dari gerbang sekolah. "Hn. Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Coba tebak, Akashi," tantang Nebuya, masih dengan senyum lebarnya. Kerutan di kening Akashi tampak makin jelas. Namun sebelum ia membuka mulut untuk menjawab, pemuda itu malah telah memotongnya dan menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya.

"Di dekat sini ada restoran yakiniku baru dan mereka memberikan promo makan sepuasnya," serunya bangga seraya menunjukkan dua buah voucher, yang tampaknya dari restoran baru tersebut.

Akashi hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bertanya-tanya dari mana ia mendapatkan voucher itu. Dan lagi dua sekaligus.

"Musim dingin begini memang paling enak makan yakiniki. Daging bisa menguatkan tubuhmu," tambahnya sambil memamerkan otot bisepnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut juga, Akashi? Kau harusnya makan lebih banyak daging, bukan hanya makan tahu!"

Dan mata Akashi memicing, mengantisipasi kalimat semacam 'agar kau bisa tambah tinggi' atau 'agar kau bisa tumbuh besar', tapi untungnya Nebuya tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, hanya menatapnya penuh harap. Yang tentu saja, tampak agak aneh di wajah seseorang bertubuh sebesar itu.

"Dengan kata lain, kau memberikan satu voucher makan sepuasnya itu padaku, Nebuya?" tanya Akashi memastikan. Setahunya pemuda yang terobsesi dengan kekuatan ototnya itu bisa makan sangat banyak, dan adalah hal langka kalau ia mau membagi makanannya dengan orang lain.

"Aa," ia menangguk singkat tapi pasti. Akashi menghela napas, menyerah.

"Baiklah, kuterima tawaranmu."

_Toh aku juga belum ingin pulang ke rumah_, batinnya.

Cengiran Nebuya bertambah lebar, dan keduanya pun berjalan berdampingan menuju yakiniku yang telah menunggu mereka. Yang tidak Akashi ketahui adalah bahwa sebenarnya Nebuya Eikichi telah menunggunya di gerbang sekolah sejak bel pulang berbunyi. Yah, walaupun akhirnya ia tergoda oleh bayangan bakpao daging hangat yang dijual di konbini tak jauh dari sana dan setelahnya bergegas kembali ke depan sekolah, berharap sang kapten belum pulang, dan berakhir hampir menabraknya.

* * *

><p><strong>.hero.<strong>

Ada hari-hari dimana Akashi lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan, atau di ruang OSIS, atau kadang atap sekolah. Tapi menghabiskan waktu di luar ruangan di musim dingin seperti ini bukanlah favoritnya. Jadilah ia memilih perpustakaan untuk menghabiskan istirahatnya hari itu.

Dan, yang tidak terlalu mengejutkan, ia melihat sesosok pemuda bersurai keabu-abuan tengah menempati meja paling utara. Jangan tanya bagaimana Akashi berhasil menemukan pemuda yang hawa keberadaannya agak tipis itu.

Setelah mengambil sebuah buku mengenai sejarah Jepang, pemuda bermanik semerah rubi itu melenggang menghampirinya.

"Halo, Mayuzumi-san," sapanya pelan sebelum mendudukkan diri di hadapan seniornya itu.

Ia dapat melihat bagaimana tubuh pemuda itu menegang selama beberapa saat sebelum ia berhasil mengendalikan diri. Pemuda itu mendengus pelan, jelas tidak menyukai kehadiran (mantan) kaptennya itu.

Melihat pemuda itu tidak berniat memberikan respon apapun, ia mengambil inisiatif untuk kembali bertanya, "Bukankah seharusnya kau berhenti membaca _light novel_mu itu dan mulai belajar untuk ujian masuk universitas?"

Kali ini perkataannya mampu membuat lawan bicaranya mengalihkan perhatian dari novel di hadapannya dan ganti menatapnya, dengan tatapan sengit tentunya. Sudut bibir Akashi melengkung melihatnya.

"Aa, aku memang bukan orang yang sepertimu yang selalu mendapat nilai sempurna di tiap pelajaran," ujarnya setelah kembali memfokuskan diri pada novelnya, menghindari kontak mata dengan sepasang rubi di hadapannya. "Orang biasa sepertiku butuh hiburan untuk menghadapi stress menjelang ujian masuk."

Akashi hanya menggumam tanda menerima alasan itu seraya menenggalamkan diri dalam buku di hadapannya. Keduanya duduk disana dalam diam, melahap kata demi kata dari buku masing-masing.

Yang pertama memecahkan keheningan itu, anehnya, adalah Mayuzumi. Tak peduli seberapa sering ia mengabaikan orang, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa mengabaikan kehadiran pemuda bersurai merah itu dan tetap merasa nyaman. Jadi setelah beberapa kali beringsut tidak nyaman di kursinya, ia menghela napas dan menutup _light novel_ yang telah ia lahap lebih dari setengahnya itu.

"Jadi, kenapa kau kesini, Akashi? Jangan bilang hanya untuk membaca. Ada banyak meja kosong dan kau memilih duduk disini denganku, yang kau bilang adalah _prototype_ terbarumu tapi nyatanya malah kalah dari model lama itu. Alasanmu tidak masuk akal," mata kelabu itu menatapnya tajam dan penuh selidik.

"Ya, kuakui aku terlalul meremehkan Kuroko," jawabnya kalem meskipun dahinya sedikit berkerut, "Tapi apa ada yang salah jika aku memilih untuk berbagi meja dengan seseorang yang kukenal, teman setimku, daripada duduk seorang diri?"

Mayuzumi berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. "Ya, itu terdengar salah. Setidaknya jika diucapkan olehmu, Akashi. Aku yakin kau kenal semua siswa di sekolah ini."

"Aku _tahu_ semua siswa di sekolah ini, bukan berarti aku mengenal mereka, Mayuzumi-san."

"Jadi kau pikir kau _mengenal_ku?"

"Aku mengasumsikan begitu, ya."

Akashi dapat membaca ekspresi yang meneriakkan kata 'omong kosong' di wajah pemuda yang sangat jarang menunjukkan ekspresi itu, dan entah kenapa ia tersenyum.

"Aku sadar aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih padamu."

"….ha?" Ok, itu sama sekali bukan hal yang disangkanya akan diucapkan kapten Rakuzan itu. Bahkan, siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa seorang Akashi akan mengucapkan _terima kasih_?!

Akashi menahan diri untuk tidak terkekeh melihat ekspresi syok di wajah kakak kelasnya itu.

"_Menyedihkan. Apa? Kau berharap kami akan menghiburmu? Menyemangatimu? Aku tak akan melakukan hal itu. Aku bukan orang baik. Hanya saja aku tidak suka hal itu jadi aku menyuarakan protes. Kau berbicara dengan sangat sombong sebelumnya dan sekarang kau seperti ini? Yah, walaupun kurasa bukan itu masalahnya. Kau orang yang berbeda dari yang kutemui di atap waktu itu. Jadi siapa kau?_"

Akashi, entah bagaimana, berhasil mengulang dengan sempurna kata-kata yang dilontarkannya hari itu, dengan intonasi yang sama. Hal itu hanya membuat ekspresi syok di wajah Mayuzumi semakin bertambah, jika mungkin.

"Kurasa kata-katamu itulah yang membantuku memberikan dorongan terakhir yang membuatku dapat menguasai diriku lagi, dan berhenti melarikan diri dari diriku sendiri… Jadi kurasa aku harus berterima kasih padamu."

Setelah mendapat ucapan maaf dari Akashi tak lebih dari seminggu yang lalu sekarang ia mendapat ucapan terima kasih? Mayuzumi merasa bahwa sebentar lagi otaknya akan mulai korslet. Atau langit mulai runtuh. Pemuda di depannya ini benar-benar telah berubah—tidak, seperti yang dikatakannya hari itu, pemuda ini tampak seperti orang yang berbeda dari yang pernah dikenalnya.

"Uh… ok, ya, sama-sama," hanya kata-kata itu yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya. Ia melihat Akashi mengangguk, menerima ucapan itu, tampaknya.

"Maa, kurasa aku sudah cukup menganggumu," ujarnya seraya beranjak dari duduknya, membawa serta buku yang baru dibacanya beberapa lembar.

Jika Mayuzumi menyadari pengakuan Akashi bahwa ia memang sengaja menganggunya, ia tidak berkomentar, hanya memandangi sosok pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Ia tidak bisa tidak mengakui bahwa meskipun kecil, pemuda itu memiliki aura berwibawa yang menguar dari dirinya.

"Kurasa kau yang sekarang tidak seburuk yang dulu, Akashi," ujarnya setengah sadar. Ia tak dapat melihat senyum yang menggantung di wajah pemuda yang memunggunginya itu.

"Aku tahu," jawabnya singkat dengan tetap terdengar angkuh, seperti biasa. "Dan semoga berhasil, _senpai_. Sampai bertemu lagi."

Dan Mayuzumi mendadak merinding. Lebih anehnya lagi, ia merasakan wajahnya memanas.

Tampaknya ia berhasil mengacaukan harapannya untuk menjalani kehidupan SMA yang normal dengan bertemu sang Emperor di tahun ketiganya ini. Bukan berarti ia membencinya.

* * *

><p><strong>.kucing.<strong>

Hari terakhir sebelum libur musim dingin dimulai, Akashi melihat salah satu kakak kelasnya tengah berbicara sendiri—atau awalnya begitulah yang ia kira. Saat itu ia tengah berjalan menuju ruang OSIS ketika ia melihat sesosok pemuda berambut oranye tengah berbicara sendiri dengan sebatang pohon –yang hampir sebagian besar daunnya telah rontok atau tertutup salju– Penasaran, ia berhenti di depan jendela tersebut dan memperhatikan lebih seksama kelakuan seniornya itu.

Saat itulah ia mendengar suara eongan. Mendongak, ia mendapati seekor kucing kecil di salah satu batang pohon itu, terjebak disana, tampaknya. Dan oh, setidaknya seniornya itu tidak berbicara sendiri, atau berbicara dengan pohon. Walaupun berbicara dengan kucing tidak terdengar jauh lebih baik.

Yang tidak disangkanya adalah bahwa Hayama mendadak memanjat pohon itu dengan cekatan, dan dalam waktu singkat telah membawa kucing itu turun, dengan _somersault_. Detik berikutnya ia berpaling ke arah Akashi dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan bersemangat. Apa yang barusan itu aksi pamer? Entahlah.

Akashi hanya membalas sapaannya –ya, itu dianggapnya sapaan– dengan anggukan singkat sementara pemuda yang dijuluki _Raijuu_ itu berlari kecil menghampirinya, masih dengan sang kucing yang kini bertengger manis di pundaknya.

"Akashi! Lihat, kucing ini lucu kan?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan sang kucing berbulu oranye dan garis-garis hitam itu ke depan wajahnya. Akashi menahan diri untuk tidak menarik kepalanya mundur –menganggap bahwa itu menunjukkan kalau ia kalah– dan hanya menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Ya, dia cukup lucu," jawabnya seraya mendorong kucing itu pelan. Ia akui bulu kucing itu cukup lembut untuk ukuran seekor kucing liar, dan gigi taring yang menyembul dari sudut bibirnya, ditambah bagaimana pupil hitamnya menatapnya—

"Dia mirip denganmu, Hayama," tambahnya dengan segaris senyum di wajahnya. Tangannya masih tak henti mengelus kepala kucing itu.

Hayama, yang energinya selalu berlebih itu, entah kenapa terdiam. Begitu Akashi menengadahkan kepalanya, yang dilihatnya adalah muka melongo pemuda itu.

"Kau kena—"

"—sepertinya rumor kalau kau telah berubah itu benar ya, Akashi," potong Hayama.

Akashi menarik lengannya yang mengelus surai lembut sang kucing dan mengedikkan bahunya atas pernyataan Hayama. "Kurasa begitu. Apa mungkin harus kukatakan 'salam kenal' lagi agar kau mengenal diriku yang ini?"

Sebenarnya Akashi setengah bercanda saat mengatakannya, tapi tampaknya Hayama menganggapnya serius dan kini ia menjabat tangannya dengan bersemangat. "Ou! Aku Hayama Koutaro. Bintang Leo. Makanan favoritku _kappa maki_ dan spesialitasku adalah _horizontal bar_! Salam kenal," ujarnya panjang lebar diiringi cengiran khasnya.

Akashi, terbawa antusias pemuda yang berdiri di depannya –atau lebih tepatnya di sisi lain jendela tempatnya berdiri– itu hanya bisa menghela napas. Namun hal itu tak menghalangi sudut bibirnya untuk tertarik ke atas.

"Oh, dan hobiku adalah _skateboarding_! Meskipun belakangan ini aku jarang main karena sibuk dengan Winter Cup. Ah tapi karena Winter Cup sudah berakhir, rasanya aku bisa meluangkan lebih banyak waktu untuk main skateboard lagi. Beberapa minggu lagi akan ada turnamen skateboard, rasanya aku bisa mencoba untuk ikut," ia mulai berceloteh panjang lebar, yang rasanya apa yang dikatakannya lebih ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Akashi kembali menghela napas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Akashi, apa kau bisa main skateboard?" Hayama memandang Akashi dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Kucing yang tadi di pelukannya telah melompat entah kemana, mungkin lelah mendengar celoteh Hayama.

Akashi menganggat sebelah alisnya, bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai. "Kau meremehkanku, Hayama? Tidak ada yang tidak kubisa."

"Hoooooo?" kini pemuda berambut oranye itu memandangnya dengan mata berbinar, mengabaikan seberapa sombong Akashi mengatakan hal itu. "Kalau begitu kau harus datang ke turnamennya, Akashi. Aku yakin aku pasti akan menang kalau kau datang dan menyemangatiku!"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tampak menimbang-nimbang ajakan itu, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Akan kuusahakan," jawabnya singkat. Ia tidak begitu paham kenapa wajah Koutaro memerah di tengah dinginnya angin musim dingin ini.

* * *

><p><strong>.natal.<strong>

Hari Minggu adalah hari dimana Akashi lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya bersama Yukimaru, sang kuda putih kesayangannya. Bahkan ketika angin musim dingin bertiup cukup kencang seperti pagi itu. Ketika matahari sudah mulai condong ke barat, barulah Akashi beranjak dari sana dan kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Begitulah kebiasaannya di hari libur.

Yang tak disangkanya adalah melihat orang yang ia kira tak mungkin ditemuinya lagi –atau setidaknya tidak dalam waktu dekat– tengah berjalan ke arah rumahnya. Kontan ia meminta sopirnya berhenti dan menyuruhnya pulang duluan, ke rumah yang hanya tinggal beberapa meter dari sana, dan menemui pemuda itu.

"Nijimura-san," sapanya. Kilatan rasa penasaran, dan satu perasaan lain yang tak dapat dijelaskan, melintas dalam manik merah itu.

"Yo, Akashi. Sepertinya _timing_ kedatanganku tepat," ujarnya dengan senyum, yang menurut Akashi meskipun sudah hampir dua tahun tak dilihatnya, masih tampak sama seperti dulu.

"Kau beruntung. Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata aku tidak ada di rumah?" tanyanya sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

"Yah, kalau kau tidak ada di rumah berarti _timing_ku tidak tepat," jawabnya seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Akashi memicingkan kedua matanya sementara pemuda di depannya hanya tertawa kecil. Akashi memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengamati sosok yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya itu. Rambut yang sedikit lebih panjang, bahu yang lebih lebar dari yang diingatnya. Garis wajahnya tampak lebih kentara, lebih dewasa. Ia juga bisa melihat ototnya yang masih seperti saat ia menjadi kaptennya dulu bahkan dibalik sweater tebal dan celana jeans yang dikenakannya. Dan apa pemuda itu bertambah tinggi?

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, eh?"

Akashi tidak akan mengakui bahwa mukanya memerah. Tidak.

"Kukira kau pindah ke Amerika," ujarnya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Nijiimura mengangkat bahu. "Begitulah, mengingat ayahku dirawat disana dan kedua adiknya juga sudah pindah kesana lebih dulu, jadi yah… aku juga menyusul kesana. Apa kau merind—"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Akashi tidak membiarkan kata 'merindukanmu' itu meluncur dari mulut Nijimura.

Nijimura memasang muka sebal. "Menghabiskan liburan musim dingin, sekaligus memenuhi undangan pernikahan dari kerabat keluarga. Dan tentu saja, menemuimu," ia mengakhiri jawabannya dengan menyodorkan seikat bunga anyelir merah pada pemuda yang lebih pendek itu.

Akashi menerimanya dengan agak ragu. Ia mengamati bunga-bunga yang seakan memantulkan warna matanya itu lekat-lekat. "Apa kau tidak merasa malu memberikan bunga pada sesame lelaki, Nijimura-san?"

"Hei, jangan bertanya begitu. Memangnya aku orang yang tidak punya malu apa?" protes Nijimura. Pipinya sudah hampir sewarna dengan buket bunga yang baru diberikannya itu. Akashi tidak berkomentar, mengingat ia tengah menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang juga mulai mengikuti warna rambutnya. Beberapa keuntungan jika kau lebih pendek dari orang lain.

"Kudengar kau kalah di Winter Cup…," ujar Nijimura setelah berhasil mendesak merah yang menjajah wajahnya. Ia menatap Akashi, menunggunya untuk menatapnya balik. Dan ketika ia melakukannya, pemuda yang lebih tua itu tahu bahwa Akashi yang lama telah kembali.

"Ya. Rasanya benar-benar tidak menyenangkan."

Ia tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja, tidak ada yang menganggap kalah itu menyenangkan. Tapi setelahnya, kau pasti akan merasa lebih senang saat kau menang. Jauh lebih menyenangkan dari kemenanganmu selama ini…"

Nijimura mengelus surai merah itu pelan, kaku pada awalnya, namun melihat pemuda itu tidak menolaknya, ia melanjutkan kegiatannya. Akashi hanya menikmati sentuhan itu, menikmati kehangatannnya dan kelembutannya.

"Sampai kapan kau disini?" tanyanya pada akhirnya, sepasang merah menatap pemuda bersurai gelap di hadapannya.

"Beberapa hari lagi, paling lama."

"…kau harus menghabiskan liburan musim dingin ini disini."

"Kau masih tetap suka memerintah orang seenaknya, huh," namun bibir mantan kapten Teikou itu melengkung ke atas, "Tapi tak apa, kurasa itu salah satu yang kusukai darimu. Dan anggap saja ini hadiah natalku untukmu."

"….natal masih beberapa hari lagi, Nijimura-san."

"Tidak ada salahnya dengan memberikan kado natal lebih awal kan?"

Nijimura nyengir lebar. Akashi mengerutkan dahinya tidak setuju, tapi seulas senyum tampak membayang di wajahnya.

"Lalu apa hadiah natalku?"

Akashi mencondongkan badannya ke depan, dan dengan susah payah berjinjit dengan ujung kakinya, mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi pemuda itu. "_Okaeri._"

* * *

><p>I have no excuse for the OOCness and all the lame cheesiness =)) Oh dan ada yang tau bahasa bunga dari anyelir (alias carnation) merah? hoho. Terima kasih yang sudah membaca. Bagi yang punya kritiksaran/unek-unek/protes/curhatan/apapun silahkan tinggalkan lewat review jika berkenan. Sankyu~


End file.
